A Night To Remember
It was a dark, but calm night. Everyone else had already gone to bed, so the machines decided to gather around a lantern and tell stories. “After that, he was never heard from again!” Roley concluded his story. The others gasped in shock at the finale. “Wow, that was amazing!” Dizzy said as she twirled in excitement. “Ah, I wasn’t scared at all.” Muck added sarcastically. “I-I sure was!” Lofty stuttered. “I was a little scared.” Scoop added. Just then, Pilchard came running out of the house with a piece of paper in his mouth. She dropped it in front of the lantern and meowed loudly. Dizzy looked at it first, and was rather confused. “Did you draw this?” She asked the cat. Pilchard meowed, so everyone took that as a “Yes”. “Wait, how can a cat even draw?” Roley asked in confusion. “Never mind that, it looks like we got a bigger thing to uncover.” Scoop replied as he stared at the picture. The picture was a messy drawing that showed a dark street, with a shadow-like figure looking like a crane, but it looked nothing like Lofty. “What is this, Pilchard?” Lofty asked nervously. Pilchard didn’t say anything, but her tail swished around frantically. She then turned around and hissed at seemingly nothing. Everyone knew she was trying to tell them something, and they were pretty freaked out. “Wait! Is this something you can see, but we can’t?” Roley asked. Pilchard made a low pitched meow in response. “H-Hold on, what if this is all a dream... y-yeah, j-just a dream.” Muck said fearfully. “Goodnight, guys!” She added as she sped off. “Muck, wait!” Dizzy panicked. There was no response. Just then, a very creepy noise that sounded like a growl echoed throughout the night. Lofty panicked and accidentally knocked over the lantern, breaking it. It was so dark everyone could barely see each other. “Oh no! I’m s-sorry!” Lofty stuttered before he backed away into the darkness. Everyone heard a crash and a scream, before everything went back to silence. “Oh n-no! That monster got him!” Scoop panicked. “F-First it got Muck, n-now Lofty!” Dizzy squeaked. “I-Is it gonna g-get me next!?” Roley shivered. “Hey, w-where’s Pilchard!?” Scoop asked. “Pilchard!! Please, come out wherever you are!” Dizzy called out. Pilchard was nowhere to be seen. “N-Not Pilchard! W-We can’t be the only ones left!” Roley panicked. Scoop then noticed a trail of paw prints on the ground. “I think Pilchard went this way.” Scoop said bravely. “No! The monster w-will get you t-too!” Dizzy shuttered. “I’ll be fine, I need to make sure Pilchard’s alright.” Scoop replied before following the tracks, leaving the other two behind. “Oh, n-n-no... this can’t be happening!” Roley shivered. He was literally shaking, and sounded like he was gonna cry. “R-Roley, it w-will be alright.” Dizzy told him with a small smile. Roley smiled back weakly. Suddenly, a low growl was heard, like the one from before. Dizzy and Roley heard something approaching them. Then, they saw it. A large shadow of a crane appeared right in front of them, making the low growling sounds occasionally. “N-N-No, someone, h-help! P-P-Please don’t hurt us!!” Roley panicked. Dizzy grabbed a stick off the ground and threw it at the figure. “Take this!!” She shouted as the stick hit the figure. “O-OW!!” The figure shouted as it recoiled. The figure then looked around and started talking. “W-What happened? W-Where am I?!” Dizzy and Roley instantly stopped once they heard the voice, it was familiar. “Wait, Travis? Is that you?” Dizzy asked. “Huh, what’s this log doing on my head? Get it off! Someone, HELP!!” Just then, Lofty came rushing over, and quickly got the log off of Travis. “Lofty! You’re okay!” Dizzy shouted happily. “Y-Yeah, I’m alright. I bumped into the wall, and I panicked.” Lofty replied. “Guys, I found Pilchard!” Scoop said as he came over with Pilchard following him. “Oh, thank goodness! You’re safe too!” Roley said before he sighed in relief. “Wait, where’s Muck?” Dizzy asked. Muck then came over with her eyes half open. “Can you guys keep it down? I’m trying to sleep.” “Hold on, was I sleepwalking?” Travis asked. “Yeah, I think Pilchard saw you like that and tried to warn us, thinking you were a monster.” Scoop explained. “You silly cat.” Dizzy said with a laugh. Pilchard mowed back. “So, there is no monster after all? Man, I got scared for nothing!” Roley added. “This is the weirdest night ever.” Travis said before laughing. Everyone else started laughing too, there was no monster after all. The rest of the night was peaceful afterwards, and everyone was asleep. Luckily, Travis didn’t sleep walk anymore that night. The End Characters * Scoop * Muck * Dizzy * Roley * Lofty * Pilchard * Travis Hope you enjoyed this story, and thank you for reading ;3 Category:Stories